Black Science
Black Science may not is one of my favorite Image books right now,but seems to be a pretty good one-better allot overated,getting top because certain top comic comic brandname creationsSuperman and Spider-Man. Not so much because it’s by one of my favorite writers in current comics Rick Remender,since he not having created shit like KLUH (Hulk spelled assbackwards ) at Marvel, but because it’s everything I love about comics in one setting. It has high end action, lots of crazy science fiction (a note Remender is good at), and plenty of crazy twist and turns to keep you interested. It’s an ode to Pulp comics like Doc Savage and Remender makes no apologizes for it. I know I usually start my reviews with a rudimentary introduction, but what the heck? Cut to the chase because that is just what Black Science is as a series; one that cuts to the chaser and doesn’t let go. "A must-read for Remender's fans or anyone thrilled by bizarre and compelling sci-fi." Starred Review - Booklist "This is a solid adventure tale..." - PW Grant McKay, former member of The Anarchistic Order of Scientists, has finally done the impossible: He has deciphered Black Science and punched through the barriers of reality. But what lies beyond the veil is not epiphany, but chaos. Now Grant and his team are lost, living ghosts shipwrecked on an infinite ocean of alien worlds, barreling through the long-forgotten, ancient, and unimaginable dark realms. The only way is forward, through the madness of the lightning sea-swamp and a futurepast trenchworld, where the Sons of the Wakan Tech-Tanka wage never-ending war on the savages of Europe! How did the Anarchist League of Scientists end up this deep in the onion? And, who among them sabotaged the Pillar? Drawbacks. BLACK SCIENCE VOL.1: HOW TO FALL FOREVER collects issues #1-6. Grant McKay, leader of the League of Scientist, has finally found a way to use black science in order to travel through other dimensions thanks in part to his invention, The Pillar. So McKay invites his family and the science team to look at his personal achievement and something goes wrong, to which the Pillar warps the crew into another dimension filled with frogs and monster having a war. The only thing Grant and his crew can do is try to stay alive while hopping through dimensions to hopefully get back home, if ever they make it back home. Remender hits the ground running with this series as Grant and the crew is trying to survive in bad situations with each jump in weird crazy dimensions from fending off humanoid-frogs with electric tongues that live on islands of giant sea turtles, to a futuristic era of Civil War soldiers fighting cyber Indians. And that’s only a small part of what’s to expect. This is a zany adventure series that not only focus on the crazy worlds the McKay crew visit, but the conflict with the crew itself.Read more › Comment Was this review helpful to you? YesNo 5 of 5 people found the following review helpful Rick Remender and Pulp-SF-Anarchy Return To Comics By C. K. Lidster TOP 1000 REVIEWER on June 23, 2014 Format: Paperback Rick Remender's return to the Pulp-SF territory of Fear Agent is a welcome one, and another great series continues Image's transformation from the worst comic publisher ever, pushing nothing but Spawn spinoffs and Witchblade-The Darkness-Youngblood type crap (with little to recommend them except 'super-collectible' platinum foil variants and the fact that every other issue is a rebooted 'super-collectible' 1st-issue), into a pretty damn good one, under Robert Kirkman's iron-fist. Matteo Scalera's artwork is reminiscent of the work of European artist Mastantuono (whose book Elias the Cursed was released a couple years ago by Humanoids); his versatility and imagination match up well with Remender's fantastic conceptual detours, and of course, the violent, sometimes horrific shocks he writes so well. One of the best thing's about Fear Agent was the narrative freedom, as Remender created an atmosphere that straddled irony and earnestness and allowed the reader to accept every crazy twist as it came, without scoffing or criticizing, embracing the story and characters without pretense. He opens those same doors of possibility in Black Science, as punk-rocker turned not-so-theoretical physicist Grant Mackay and a group including his two children, his assistant/lover Rebecca, and his hostile boss Kadir, end up on a rudderless trip through the endless variations of reality, most of them ridiculously dangerous and utterly alien, thanks to an act of sabotage that unexpectedly activates their reality traversing device called 'the Pillar'. Unable to repair the controls that someone on board is responsible for destroying, they are helpless to stop the Pillar as it punches through each new 'layer' of stacked realities they dub 'The Onion'. This is not quite 'prime' Remender, however.Read more › Comment Was this review helpful to you? YesNo See all 76 customer reviews (newest first) Write a customer review Ad feedback Most Recent Customer Reviews must read! the script and the art are both stellar and original. Black Science was a wonderful surprise for me...best balance of fun and substance since Sandman. can't wait to read Volume 2! Read more Published 19 hours ago by tcookc Five Stars A very entertaining book! Worth the buy! Published 10 days ago by alexis Fantastic, gripping series. You won't be disappointed. Wonderful gripping series by Remender. I've been sticking to the superhero trope my entire comic-reading life until I was introduced to Brian K Vaughn's "Y the Last Man". Read more Published 13 days ago by Sajid Four Stars Pretty fun read Published 17 days ago by JQ16 a+ A must read Published 22 days ago by Shicobie Adams Pulp-style sci-fi with a twist!!!! I want to start out by saying that Black Science is a twist on the Flash Gordon/Buck Rogers type of adventure science-fiction. Read more Published 24 days ago by AParkR Holy Black Science Batman!! I actually finished this volume in one sitting! I was intending to read a few chapters, but from page one, I couldn't stop. Wow. Read more Published 26 days ago by Ashraf A. Dawod Unoriginal but fun I was really, really surprised to find that Black Science was actually a pretty good comic because I’ve read Rick Remender’s Marvel stuff like Uncanny Avengers and Captain America... Read more Published 1 month ago by Sam Quixote A great intro to a great concept A great intro to a great concept. They keep the details thin and push you forward at a pace that makes you relate to the characters of the book. Read more Published 1 month ago by Sarah Fantastic in every way. So I never really liked the run of the mill super hero comics. They all lacked something for me. I mean how many Spiderman or Batman comics and stories can you make? Read more Published 1 month ago by Aaron Search Customer Reviews Search